fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hotel Hath With Haunted Horrors Of Happenings
(The TDA Aftermath theme is played as the letters of the initials of Total Drama Cartoon make being lit up on a hotel with the word "Aftermath" below them and when shown the inside, everyone is seen to have a good time) Geoff: Hey everyone, and welcome to our Hotel of Reject episode. I'm Geoff. Bridgette: And I'm Bridgette. It's been a while since we last saw you and many has happened before we started this on air. As you can see, our guest stars and contestants that lost ended up here in this fine resort. Geoff: We were part of them too, but hey, we have our own show. Bridgette: It has been eleven long weeks since the competition started. Our most recent loser is hot boy Justin who is not as hot as Geoff. Geoff: Now that is something I love hearing. Eva: Ya, speak for yourselves. Bridgette: So we want people to give their honest opinions we set up something. Geoff: That's right, it's called Truth or Stink. (a scene showing the lady with the scales and the sword getting stunk and falls into ashes is seen) Bridgette: Chef forced Geoff to use a stink tank. Geoff: And I love it, just as long as they don't get stunk, avoid that as possible. Fidget, dude, you're up first. Fidget: (appears now with a height of a nine year old human) Hi everyone. Bridgette: Wow, Fidget you have really grown. Fidget: Same thing with Basil and Olivia. Olivia's father went back to his house making toys. Geoff: So first question, but please be honest with your answer. How did you survive your fall? Fidget: Well……………………………. (Sadie and Rouge chase Gwen(TD)) Gwen(TD): Can we just talk this over? Bridgette: Katie, why aren't you chasing Gwen? Katie: Billy didn't jinx the votes on me. Fidget: When Chip threw me overboard, I was aiming for a piece of driftwood, plus when I plunged into the river, it gave my wing a heal. Gwen(TD): (still running away from Rouge and Sadie) No wonder why I saw you fly to stop Courtney. Geoff: Speaking of Courtney, she gave up getting the case and ended up as one of us. Courtney: (calling from her cell phone) We are gonna sue the pants off this show Michael. Geoff: Whoa, harsh. And we have a guest on webcam. Cream from Wawanakwa? VC: Cream: I'm so glad that Courtney stopped being on my nerves for now. (Video Cam turns off) Courtney: (stares off into space) Bridgette: We also have Omi from China. VC: Omi: Hi guys. Littlefoot: Why do so right now? VC: Omi: I like one of the guest stars. Owen: Quick question, is it like or like like? Duncan: Is that an appropriate thing to ask? Owen: I just want to know. Kari: Ed, I'll be back to the (sees video cam and drools) (by the way, the confession cam in the hotel in the control room) CC: Kari: He puts the O in hot. Geoff: You like him don't you? Kari: (stops drooling) Never. (stink tank indicates that Kari is lying and gives Kari the stinking of a life time) Kari: Oh…that's rotten. Fidget: Uck, that is gross. Olivia: (holds her nose) Worst smell by far. Geoff: (laughs) I'm sorry, but I couldn't myself. Bridgette: Chef is only to blame. Meg: I'm staying here for a reason. Mr. Threehorn: (about to go outside with his tail bopping Meg) Geoff: Oh no, you have to stay. VC: Omi: Do I have to turn this off? (Video Cam turns off) Izzy: (swung from a vine) Okay, who stole my hotdog? Bridgette: Someone stole your hot dog? Basil: (sits next Duncan) Duncan: (laughs) I didn't know your nemesis was actually dork. I could've taken him down myself. Geoff: Dudes, I think we've got a never before seen clip. (WHILE NEVER BEFORE SEEN CLIP IS SHOWN, IZZY IS SAYING WHAT HAPPENING) Izzy: I laid down for a nap for just a second, but then I woke, it was gone. I feel bad for whoever has to live this everyday. Courtney: (picks up newspaper) Guys, the good news is that Team Galactic is defeated, the bad news is that J is even more at large after nearly surviving a near death experience at Lake Valor. CC: Fidget: I didn't think that was possible. Bridgette: Wait, don't tell me it's the Pokemon Hunter J. Basil: (pulling Duncan's ear) We may need to talk. (whispers) What is wrong with you? Duncan: I'd have to lie if I told you. Cosmo: (sits down at the hot seat) Bridgette: Cosmo, I feel bad for during the Metarex times. Are you relieved they stopped? Cosmo: I'm glad they're over. Owen: Sorry, (farts while he is running towards the bathroom) coming through. Littlefoot: Someone has to call fart control. Geoff: You do that. Bridgette: And meanwhile, we have a taste of some of our best poundings yet on the season. Geoff: That's right babe, get ready for, That's Gonna Leave A Mark. (the scene where we see some previous poundings from first season are shown while the music that is played before the montage is shown on the TDA Aftermath was playing was shown) (the scenes that were shown were Olivia accidentally stepping on Fidget's foot, Duncan getting hit in the kiwis with a baseball bat that Jack was swinging with, Katie attempting to do kick flip but bails and goes at a split position, Goo falling down a fox hole, Gabite being pushed towards Leshawna making them both fall on the floor, Harold getting splashed by Flipper, Eva throwing an intern off the large chess board, Sonic pricking his finger on a needle, Lois being attacked by bees, Dawn runs to catch up with Jack but twists her leg, Blossom getting hit by dodge ball and face plants on the wall, Harold practicing his num-yos but ends hitting himself in the kiwis three times, and Chris shooting an arrow which hit an intern off screen) Geoff: Who knew you would all miss out on that? Goo: (starts getting angry about it) Bridgette: Fidget, rumor has it that you were really a spy for Queen Mousetoria during the Flaversham case, is that true? Fidget: Yes. (Geoff and Bridgette cringe but no stink was coming out) Sue: (fighting with Stewie) Take that you little nincompoop. Stewie: Is that the best you've got Sue, cause I don't see you having the upper hand. Gwen(B10AF): (sits down) Geoff: Ah, Gwen Tennyson. Has everything been all right? Gwen(B10AF): Yes they have. It's great to have seen what it was like. And plus, I have met many people. And did hear that J escaped the exploding airship alive? Bridgette: I think everyone knows that. Sora: Besides, there's no way she keep avoiding jail forever. Bridgette: She might, Sora, don't forget that J has made numerous crimes from her clients. She also has suspicion on good guys who try to hire her. But your right. Geoff: Gwen, what's your favorite Sinnoh Elite Four trainer? Gwen(B10AF): Definitely Bertha, her Hippowdon and Nidoqueen have powerful ground type attacks. CC: Duncan: I might take her sympathy. Duncan: Forget old ladies, try Lucian, the user of psychic types. He's the strongest one. Sonic: Yes, but Aaron was happy to be reunited with his Beautifly. Olivia: It's true, bugs also are fun to study. Izzy: I personally say Flint, because of his red hair. And about the giant centipede. I was to dissect it, and we had its back cut open, and my cousin pushed me into its back. Oh my cousin is a riot. (Izzy's cousin in a black hood runs off very fast without anyone noticing her) Geoff: That was off topic. And we have another guest on webcam. Buck from Survival Area. (Video Cam is turned on) VC: Buck: Yo, if guys see a kid named Mac, tell him that I'd like to battle him someday. Burning spirit lives in him. Bridgette: But he's at Wawanakwa. VC:Buck: I know, but I'll be waiting for him. (Video Cam is turned off) Heather: No you won't. (stink tank detected Heather's lie and sprayed her) Bridgette: You have to face the facts Heather. You always try to hide your lies. Heather: No I don't. (stink tank detected Heather's lie and sprayed her) Heather: Stop it. Harold: With Leshawna having a Gabite, she will most definitely win. Duncan: Ya, Doris, in your opinion. Harold: (grabs tomato and throws it at Duncan) Brock: (due to his weakness of girls) Hey Beth, Lindsay, maybe we can someday make this duo into a trio. (his Croagunk Poison Jabs him) But not today. (falls down and then Croagunk drags him) Lindsay: Well I think Brad(Bloo) should win because he seems a lot smarter than Mark(Mac). Beth: I say Cream. Eduardo: I pick either Cream and Leshawna, so I'm undecided. Kari: Ditto. Dee Dee: I think it should be Mac because he was the first contestant to get a Pokemon. Wilt: True, but I seem to like all of them. Noah: Mandy is mean, and you say you like all of them? Wilt: Sorry, I can't help myself if that's okay. Penny: I don't think it was okay. CC: Penny: Wilt has apology issues. Dawn: I guess I want Leshawna to win. Justin: Mac, just because he causes the least amount of damage. Bridgette: Hold your thoughts, we have another guest on web cam. Chris Griffin from Quahog. (Video Cam is turned on) VC: Chris Griffin: (in a scared way) GET OUT OF MY HEAD! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! (Video Cam is turned off) Izzy: Temper. Owen: Amazing line Izzy. Geoff: That was a waste of a guest. Bridgette: Okay, let's check Chris Griffin off our guest star. Stewie: It was always just a bore to live with him. Sue: (hits Stewie with a pair of nun chucks) Yea, how do you like that? Huh? Huh? Bridgette: If you're wondering why the characters from Chowder aren't here. They moved back to their own universe and promised to no longer wreck havoc and decided never to come back here, ever. Geoff: That was really strange. (sees Hyp trying to steal food) Don't steal that crumpet. Shadow: Cosmo, I don't care what you think, you're nothing more than evil. Right? Katie: Right. Sadie: Wrong. (Katie and Sadie will start a fight) Katie: Hello, she's a traitor, do the crime do the time. Sadie: Cosmo was forced, it would be a lot easier if everyone knew that. Katie: Then explain why she was trying to hide it like a needle in a haystack. Sadie: She was just shy at that time. Cody: Guys, settle, we all know what Cosmo did was an accident. Shadow: That's your opinion, I choice what I think is right. Kevin: What would happen if what you chose was wrong? You have to correct mistake later on if possible in the near future. Ben: Kevin's right, we all make mistakes in our lives. Knuckles: Rouge, can you please stop attacking Gwen? Rouge: (sighs) Eva: Don't you think what I think, I think Mandy is a no good witch, and I'd like to see her go down! Blossom: I say the winner shall be Mac, his eyes touch my heart, a lot. Joey: Mac's a great kid, I bet his what it takes to win 100 G's. Fidget: Hey, did you know that my parents are rangers? Geoff: (a little confused) Thanks for telling us that. Randall: I deserve Cream more than you two. I heard of her first. Zac: Oh yeah, she's mine because she fell in love with me first. Ezekiel: But I was the first to meet her in person. Randall: Rabbits can't marry humans. Ezekiel: That can change pretty soon. Zac: Yeah, when I win her. Ezekiel: Don't twist my sentences. CC: Heather: I like a good dog fight. Toby: (sniffs near Trent's feet who is counting to nine) Trent: I'm just saying my lucky number. I wouldn't have one if it weren't for the train losing a wheel. Duncan: Okay, you don't have to repeat that grandpa story over and over again. Espio: He can do whatever he wants. Duncan: (makes a fist) I wasn't talking to you Espio. How you like to be a cha-mauled-eon? Vector: Now we're getting nowhere. Spyro: Guys it's almost midnight. Geoff: Before we bid you farewell, tonight, our losers and guest stars will have to vote someone off the island. (everyone except Bridgette and Geoff are shocked) Bridgette: Guys, say who you want to come here out loud. Eduardo: I love Cream a lot. (bell dings) Geoff: One vote for Cream. Kari: WHAT? Why Cream, you can't just eliminate Cream like that? (bell dings twice) Bridgette: And Cream is on the bubble with three votes. Owen: Great might Zeus fear me, every time we say Cream she gets a vote? (bell dings) Geoff: That's right big guy, and by the way, that's four. Peck: This episode is going to be the cream of the crop. (bell dings) Wait, I didn't mention Cream. (bell dings) Sam: WHERE'S MY WHIPPED CREAM? (bell dings) Izzy: Sam didn't mention her name, she just said the word cream. (bell dings) Bridgette: Cream is starting to be going bye-bye with eight votes. (AT WAWANAKWA) Leshawna: See ya girl, I'm glad we had our time together. Cream: Sorry I unnoticingly got eliminated. I'll be rooting for you. (gets on the Boat of Losers as it departs) Mandy: Glad we won't be seeing her anymore. Leshawna: Okay, now you have gone too far. (Mac and Bloo watch Mandy and Leshawna have a cat fight) Mac: I'm just glad we're us and not them. (AT HOTEL) (Cream walks in and sees Geoff and Bridgette making out but gets interrupted when they saw her) Cream: Guys, I'm here. Cheese(Chao): Choo cho. Rapidash: (makes a noise a horse using its nose) Beautifly: Beautifly. Geoff: And she had out her Beautifly and Rapidash when she got into the hotel. Amy: Cream, I'm sorry that I was mad at you, I was just in a rage that you and Eduardo voted me off. Cream: (walks towards Kari) Amy: Huh? Kari: Sorry we voted for you. We didn't mean to. Beth: And because of that you lost out on the grand prize. Bridgette: Well, that concludes our episode, tune in for the later final four episodes. Will J go to jail? Geoff: Will Chris be back in time for the finale? Bridgette: Find out later on Total Drama Cartoon. (she and Geoff continue on their making out) Mutt: Can we just turn off the lights? Hyp: Shut it and come here, Mutt. Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Fan Fiction